1. Technical Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to telecommunications services and the growing functional capability of portable, digital, wireless communication devices; and specifically to offering enhanced telecommunication services involving wireless communication devices and service providers equipped with enhanced technological functions. The invention discloses a plurality of unique services and business methods that combine emerging and yet-to emerge technologies in the creation and delivery of value-added services.
2. Description of Prior and Current Art
Wireless service providers and device makers are constantly seeking to create value-added services capable of generating new revenue. Services are in part determined by software and hardware technological capability. The gradual integration into wireless devices of multiple technologies including computing, broadband, still and moving digital image capture, wireless data capture from digital instruments, short-range local networking such as WiFi and Bluetooth, and others enable new classes of services. Currently, such technologies, if utilized at all, are utilized as discrete functions and not integrated services.
Currently, short-message-systems (SMS) are offered by wireless service providers, as are downloadable ring tones, music or video samples, and forwarding of digital image files taken with digital cameras integrated with wireless devices. The invention describes business and technological methods that offer enhanced services.